


The Auction

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Chains, Child Abuse, Collars, Human Trafficking, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Master went to the auction in need of a slave.He'd never intended to buy one so young*Victor is eight





	The Auction

Oswald Elliot heaved a sigh, rubbing his temples. He hated slave auctions more than anything else yet here he was, amongst some of the worst people he had ever had the displeasure of being around.

Still, he was in need of a new slave and so here he was. His nine year old son was at home with Oswald’s slave Heidi and so far nothing seemed to be going wrong so he could take him time browsing his options.

Not that he wanted to. What he really wanted to do was get home and lay on the couch with Jason, watching movies like he’d promised the boy the night before. He was nearly done with one loop of the warehouse and he told himself that if he didn’t find any slave that interested him by the end, he would be justified in leaving and coming back some other time.

That was until he heard the crack of a whip. Normally he ignored the sound, too used to it since he was a slave master himself. What did, however, draw his attention was the screaming sob he heard after it. 

Frowning, Oswald tried to remain casual as he slipped his hands into his pockets and strolled down the line until he got to the end.

Standing on the pedestal in thick, heavy gray cuffs and chains was a little boy of barely eight. The collar around his neck was big, heavy, and an ugly gray. The chains that connected it to the cuffs around his wrists and ankles were thick as well.

The boy was shaking, sobbing, curled up in his knees and dressed without a shirt and in just a pair of old, ripped slave pants, his current owner standing beside him, holding a whip. The boy was trembling while the owner looked like he was ready to beat the slave yet again for still crying.

“Excuse me,” Oswald called, unable to help himself. “Is this slave for sell?”

The owner’s eyes lit up and he grabbed the slave by the back of the collar around his throat, hauling the boy to his feet and attaching the back of the collar to a hook on the ceiling, forcing the boy to remain upright.

“He certainly is,” the owner replied. 

“What’s he for?”

“He’s for whatever you want him to be,” the owner replied with a smirk. “He hasn’t been broken into anything at all yet.” he shot a glare at the boy who was struggling to quiet his sobs. “Clearly.”

“He’s unused to the whip,” Oswald mused. “How long has he been in the trade?”

“Six months,” the owner replied, reaching out to grip the slave boy by his chin. “Shut up,” he snarled. “Or I’ll carry through with my threat.”

The slave boy whimpered but bit his lip, nodding. The owner glared at him, waiting to make sure the boy would obey before turning back to Oswald.

“Is there a specific type of Slave you’re looking for?” he asked with a smile.

“Not particularly,” Oswald replied. “Has he been trained in anything?”

“Nope,” the owner declared. “A fresh slate.”

“What about...is he obedient?” 

“Scared out of his mind enough to listen,” the owner replied. “He’ll obey, don’t worry.”

“I never said I was going to buy him,” Oswald said calmly. “I just asked a question.”

“He’s going for five hundred,” the owner stated.

“Cheap.”

“I just want him gone.”

“Does he learn quickly?” Oswald asked, looking the slave over. The boy had put his fist in his mouth, biting down hard to keep himself quiet.

“Oh yes,” the owner replied. “With enough punishment enforcement, of course.”

“Of course,” Oswald murmured. “What  _ can  _ he do? You said he isn’t trained for any particular asset but is there anything he’s good for?”

“A footstool,” the owner replied with a light chuckled. “I haven’t done anything hard on him yet. He hasn’t been broken in for manual labor either, obviously.” he gestured to the boy’s skinny arms before reaching over and yanking the boy’s hand out of his mouth. “What have I told you about that?” he snapped.

The boy whimpered and Oswald felt his heart break. “You said five hundred for him, right?”

“Yes sir,” the owner replied. “More if you want anything special done.”

“But five hundred to buy him as he is, right here and now?”

“Correct.”

Oswald hummed quietly. Any other time he would take another loop around, pretend to consider his options. But he throughout the conversation he had seen some people leering at the boy, making plans to force him to a bed if they got a chance to buy him.

So he tossed his usual things out the window and gave the owner a smile. “Will a check do?”

  
.........

 

Oswald made sure to move slowly so that there was enough slack in the chain leash that the boy - still bound hand and foot - didn’t trip or stumble and hurt himself on the way to the car.

“Have you ever ridden in a car before?” Oswald asked.

“Yes sir,” the slave replied softly. “Owner always kept me in the trunk.”

Oswald grunted as his driver stepped out and opened the back of the car. “Not anymore,” Oswald declared, gently helping the slave into the back of the car before getting in himself, reaching across to buckle the boy in.

“Thank you, sir,” the boy whispered. He licked his lips and kept his eyes down as he said, “What would you prefer to be called, sir?”

“Sir or Master is fine,” Oswald replied. “What’s your name?”

The boy seemed hesitant before he replied softly, “Victor.”

Oswald nodded. “Well then. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
